


Games of the Immortals

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Humor, Minecraft, Wii Sports, street fighter ii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Being stuck within the heads of two lesbians can get very boring at times. Even immortals need entertainment.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Wii Sports

**Author's Note:**

> "This is the second most terrifying gaming experience I've ever had."  
> "What would you call the first?"  
> "Wii Sports."  
> \- jschlatt and Slimecicle

Hibiki Tachibana loved Miku Kohinata.

Miku Kohinata loved Hibiki Tachibana.

The two would always have time to show their love to one another, intimately or not.

But unbeknownst to them, inside both of their minds were two former adversaries of theirs.

“...”

“...”

“Are you going to say anything, human?”

“I surprisingly don’t have anything to say to you, original oppressor. Though right now, you’re just as human as I am.”

“Don’t bring me down to your level, alchemist.”

Saint-Germain and Shem-Ha Mephorash have been staring at each other, standing a distance apart with their arms crossed, for several minutes. Or had it been hours? Time was fluid within the minds of Hibiki and Miku.

Well, regardless of the situation, the two were simply staring daggers.

“But still, are we not going to question why we’ve suddenly met?” Shem-Ha asked.

“I’m going to presume it’s because of our hosts making contact of some sort.” Germain theorized. “And since we’re in their minds…”

She held up her hand, creating a sword. Snapping her fingers, it transformed into a rabbit. Snapping again, it disappeared.

“It appears that we can create anything we desire.”

“So then we’d be at a stalemate if we fought.” Shem-Ha realized.

Sighing, she sat down. The darkness seemed to go on indefinitely. Saint-Germain sat down as well, seeing no point in fighting since there would be no significance regardless of the outcome.

Now instead of staring at each other with venom in their eyes, they instead both sat down in complete boredom. Germain would occasionally tap her fingers across the floor, but that was the only sound aside from their breathing (though Germain wasn’t even sure if the breathing was necessary from either of them, since they were both dead to some extent).

Sighing, Germain tried to think of something to do. She remembered several decades ago, there was some sort of a machine that people could play games on and be entertained by. She was sure that she had seen Cagliostro play it a few times here and there, actually. What was it called again? The “We” but with two “i”s instead of a single “e”?

Bringing up her hand once more, she created the game console right in front of her. She then created a large television as well. Shem-Ha watched as Germain turned on the system and held a remote.

“What are you doing?” Shem-Ha finally asked.

“This was supposedly a form of entertainment that was popular ages ago.” Germain answered. “But I’m not sure exactly how it works.”

“Don’t you humans have some sort of database that has all the information?” Shem-Ha asked.

“Hmm, that’s a good point.” Germain conjured up a computer, but before typed up anything, she looked back at Shem-Ha. “Why are you suddenly interested?”

“If this is a form of entertainment, I may as well indulge myself into it since there’s nothing else in this mindscape.”

“Fair enough. Let’s see…”

Germain typed up “wii sports” into the YouTube search bar. She scrolled through the videos to see if there was any that seemed informative.

“Some trailers, all sports… there doesn’t seem to be any guides.” Germain said.

“What about that video?” Shem-Ha pointed at.

They saw a video titled “THE WII SPORTS GOD.”

“...did you point at that one because it had the word “god” in it?” Germain asked, an unamused expression on her face.

“Of course not.” Shem-Ha denied.

Germain rolled her eyes, before clicking on the [ video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3isacykDAs).

Though what they saw wasn’t the game (at first), but instead the Google search bar, where someone typed out “games that will get you laid.”

There was a collective “huh?” from both Saint-Germain, Shem-Ha and the person in the video when Wii Sports was the result that popped up.

* * *

After the video, the two simply stared at the screen.

“Even through all the years I have lived, never have I seen a man get this riled up before.” Saint-Germain admitted.

“This being named “Matt” seems to be quite a formidable foe.” Shem-Ha added. “Perhaps we should be on guard while we play.”

“Agreed.”

After making Miis that resembled them (to some extent), the two started up the game, and decided to play the different games in order. First up, was Tennis. Settling on opposite teams, they started the rally… only to see that the game was fairly simple.

“It’s just a simple swing of the remote, how is this entertaining?” Shem-Ha asked.

Almost as if the game decided to spite her, Saint-Germain immediately scored 4 times in a row and won the first round.

“...what just happened?”

“I’m honestly not sure myself.” Germain said. “Perhaps it’s not as simple as you believed?”

“I’m sure that was just a fluke.”

Fluke or not, what happened next was that Saint-Germain essentially washed her, with Shem-Ha only getting one or two points total within three games.

“So… do you want to switch to a different game?” She asked.

Shem-Ha wordlessly picked Baseball. From what they remembered from the video, it seemed a bit more complicated, but was still fairly straightforward. But they also remembered that the person in the video got very angry due to how the CPUs acted.

“Alright, so you’re batting first then.” Germain said, pitching the ball without really paying attention. “But considering how the last one went-”

**WHACK!**

Saint-Germain’s eyes widened as Shem-Ha managed to get a single.

“Well, that’s a good start for you.” Germain said. “I don’t suppose it’ll keep on happening though.”

Shem-Ha got two more singles, covering the entire field. At the same time however, Germain had striked out two of Shem-Ha’s batters.

 _Alright._ Germain thought. _All I have to do is strike her out, and she won’t get any points. This should be simple._

The first pitch was a curveball that Shem-Ha missed. The second was a fastball, but Shem-Ha hit it foul.

_One last strike. That’s all I need._

Germain threw a fastball… that Shem-Ha hit with so much power that it went flying. It was a Home Run. And since all the bases were occupied…

Shem-Ha could only laugh in victory at the Grand Slam, while Germain’s jaw had dropped. Shem-Ha was now 4 points ahead of her.

“So, you were saying?”

Germain shook her head and pulled herself together as she struck Shem-Ha out on the next one. It was now her turn to bat, her turn to get points.

She hit the first pitch, but it hit the ground within the diamond and rolled a bit. That was fine, it would at least be a single-

“First hit and already an Out.” Shem-Ha smirked. “What happened to all that bravado?”

“...that’s not how baseball works.” Saint-Germain muttered. She had lived for hundreds of years, and has seen several baseball games before. A ball landing on the ground SHOULD NOT BE AN OUT. 

This nonsense went on for quite a bit for the both of them, but even by the end, Shem-Ha had won against her, 7-2.

“Let’s… switch to something more casual.” Germain suggested, as they chose Bowling next.

This was a game they both actually did enjoy. It was fairly straightforward, and they even got several strikes. The final score was very close, but Germain barely edged out a win.

“Well, that one was actually a bit nice.” Shem-Ha said. “What’s the next one?”

“Golf.” Saint-Germain said, selecting the game.

Now this one? This one caused them to actually get quite annoyed. It was simple enough getting close to the hole. But getting the gold ball _in_ the hole was a different matter entirely.

“How did that not go far enough?” Shem-Ha said.

“I barely swung the remote, why did it shoot that way?” Germain complained.

In fact, the two had swung too many times, reaching the point where they were out of strokes.

“...this part of the game is terrible. Let’s agree to never speak of it again.” Saint-Germain said.

“Agreed.”

There was one last game to be played, and that was boxing. Now this one was simple enough for them. Instead of fighting against one-another, they took turns at boxing. While they weren’t the absolute best at hand-to-hand combat, the computer AI was predictable that they might as well have been telling what they would do. Germain and Shem-Ha shared a quick fist bump, before recollecting themselves as they got ready for the next opponent.

It was a familiar African-American man with a beard. The one that they remembered from the video.

“So we’re finally facing Matt then?” Shem-Ha said. “End him quickly, Germain.”

“I plan on it. He won’t be standing for long.” Germain said, cracking her knuckles.

They didn’t know how _wrong_ they were.

“Keep punching him! Keep punching him!” Shem-Ha encouraged.

“He’s blocking every one of my hits!” Saint-Germain said. “And dishing out more!”

With a final punch to the face, Saint-Germain’s Mii was knocked out.

“Give the controls to me.” Shem-Ha ordered, knowing that the Mii would get up at least once. “Let’s see how quickly Matt dies at the hands of a God.”

Shem-Ha actually went down even faster than Saint-Germain. They just stared at the screen as “YOU LOSE” appeared on it.

“I… suppose we need to train more.” Saint-Germain said, exiting the mini-games and going to the training section.

“I can agree with that.” Shem-Ha said, as she sat down. “What surprises me is that, despite how enraging the game could be at times, it was entertaining.”

“I enjoyed it as well.” Saint-Germain said. “Perhaps we can look up more games to play for the next time we meet.”

“Humph, do not consider us friends, alchemist.” Shem-Ha said with a bit of pride in her voice. “But I will see what I can find.”

Saint-Germain simply chuckled as the training for the Boxing game started.

But then they both screamed when they saw that Matt was the trainer.


	2. Minecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “According to YouTube statistics, only a small percentage of people who watch my videos are actually subscribed, so if you end up liking this video, consider subscribing. It’s free, and you can always change your mind. Enjoy the video!”  
> \- Dream

“So what’s this game called?”

The two had met up once again, after having taken the time to scour the internet for other games they could play. They didn’t question how Hibiki and Miku had internet in their heads. They’ve seen weirder things, themselves included.

“I found this a while back.” Saint-Germain said. “It’s a popular game known as “Minecraft,” where you can supposedly build and adventure.”

“That sounds better than our last escapade.” Shem-Ha admitted.

The two sat down at the computers and fired up the game, loading a new server for the two of them to play on. 

**Saint-Germain joined the game**

**Shem-Ha Mephorash joined the game**

Once it had finished, the two were just standing in the middle of a plains biome. They looked around at the very blocky world that had animals grazing here and there.

“Err… is something supposed to happen?” Shem-Ha asked.

“I believe that this game isn’t narratively driven.” Saint-Germain said. “We can simply do whatever we want in the game.”

At those words, Shem-Ha’s character punched Saint-Germain’s.

“Wha-!? Why?!”

“Because I could.” Shem-Ha said. “Now, what to do…”

Germain’s character moved to a tree and started punching it until part of it broke off as an oak log. Opening her inventory, she saw that she could craft the log into oak planks into something called Crafting Table. Doing so, she placed it down and got another oak log, turning it into oak planks and then some of it into sticks.

“Intriguing.” Saint-Germain said, looking at her items. “So it seems part of the charm to this game is creating and building. Hence the “craft” part in the name.”

“It just seems tedious.” Shem-Ha said, before punching away at a tree.

Germain placed a Stick at the bottom row of the Crafting Table, before placing two oak planks above it, creating a wooden sword. She looked at Shem-Ha, who was still gathering wood, and then back to the sword in her hand. Of course, the natural thing happened.

“This wood task is so very boring.” Shem-Ha said. “Is there anything that can be more exciting-OW!”

She lost several hearts and turned around to see Saint-Germain attacking her with the sword.

“What are you doing! Stop!”

**Shem-Ha Mephorash was slain by Saint-Germain**

Shem-Ha’s character fell over and disintegrated, dropping all the logs she had on her, before respawning back at the beginning.

“What was that for?!”

“For punching me in the face when we started.”

Shem-Ha started rapidly punching at Saint-Germain, doing a bit of damage each time. Unfortunately, Saint-Germain still had the sword.

**Shem-Ha Mephorash was slain by Saint-Germain**

Respawning again, she did the exact same tactic.

“Shem-Ha, please.”

**Shem-Ha Mephorash was slain by Saint-Germain**

“You really should stop.”

**Shem-Ha Mephorash was slain by Saint-Germain**

“I promise this gets worse for you, human!” Shem-Ha declared, still punching away.

“This is embarrassing.” Saint-Germain said. “Please, stay down.”

“I’m chipping away at your health slowly! You will fall at my hands!”

“Do you have an off switch?” Saint-Germain snarked.

“Well both of our off switches are our hosts.” Shem-Ha said. “But right now both of them are turned on-”

**Shem-Ha Mephorash was slain by Saint-Germain**

Finally giving up, they made a truce, before continuing to work. Turned out, they could create axes to speed up the process of chopping down trees, and they could harvest better materials to make better weapons and tools. Soon, the two of them had tools made out of stone.

“We have plenty of wood now.” Shem-Ha said, looking at her inventory. “Now what?”

“Hmm… I suppose we could build a house.” Germain suggested. “Though should we be careful of our resources?”

“Let’s make one that’s reasonable, but not too large.” Shem-Ha said. “We can expand on it later.”

Germain nodded as the two started building the house. Placing the crafting table on the ground, they started building the walls for the house. As they placed block on top of block, they learned more about the different crafting recipes. Using six pieces of wood to make several doors. And creating a furnace with eight pieces of stone. They used the wood as fuel to smelt some of the sand they picked up from a nearby beach, creating glass they used for windows. They found some coal and used it as fuel once they realized it was more efficient, and used some of the extras with some sticks to make torches. Exploring their area more, they slayed some cows, pigs, chickens and sheep to get the materials they needed, as well as some much needed food.

“This feels barbaric.” Shem-Ha said.

“But still, it has a feeling of satisfaction to it.” Saint-Germain said, as she used the leather to create boots for the two of them, and using the wool with the wood on hand to make beds.

They even shaped the roof by creating wooden stairs with the same amount of wood they needed for the doors. How that made sense, they did not know, but eventually, the house looked very nice. Not a bad start.

“I honestly expected it to look worse.” Shem-Ha admitted.

“Well, I’m glad we finished up.” Saint-Germain said before noticing the area was a lot darker. “Oh, the sun had already set.”

“We were so involved in building that we lost track of the time.” Shem-Ha said. “Oh well, I suppose we can-”

The two froze, hearing sounds behind them. They heard moaning, hissing and bones clattering. Turning around, they saw monsters through the darkness. Zombies walking forward, skeletons armed with bows and giant spiders skittering forward.

The two of them screamed before running inside the house and closing the doors behind them. The torches lit up their view around the area, and the two were breathing heavily.

“Alright… let’s just calm down.” Saint-Germain said. “They can’t get in.”

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

“That zombie on the door seems to think otherwise!” Shem-Ha yelled.

“They can’t get in.” Saint-Germain repeated, placing several blocks in front of the door. “Let’s just… try to get some sleep.”

Thankfully, the beds were far enough away from the monsters for them to sleep without much disturbance. Day came very quickly for them.

“Thank goodness that’s over.” Saint-Germain said.

Shem-Ha sniffed the air. “Do you smell something… burning?”

They looked out the windows to see that the zombies and skeletons were on fire and burning up. They fell over and disintegrated. Walking out, they saw that there were items on the floor.

“Well… that doesn’t make sense.” Saint-Germain said. “Unless they’re so dry that the sun’s heat was that powerful…?”

“I won’t be complaining.” Shem-Ha said, picking up a bow from one of the fallen skeletons before looking at the spiders skittering about. “And it seems that the arachnid creatures are docile under the sunlight.” 

“Hmm, there are these odd green creatures wandering about too.” Saint-Germain said. “Oh, one’s approaching me.”

The green quadrupedal creature slowly walked up to Germain, before it started flashing white and they heard a sizzle.

“Wait, what-”

**Saint-Germain was blown up by Creeper**

Shem-Ha just stared at the crater where Saint-Germain once stood. Picking up all of the scattered items, she looked up as Saint-Germain quickly ran up.

“I… did not expect the creature to explode on me.” Saint-Germain admitted. “Shem-Ha, can you give me back my items-”

**Saint-Germain was slain by Shem-Ha Mephorash**

“What was that for?!” Saint-Germain said, running back up. “Wait-”

“Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?” Shem-Ha scoffed. “Well, I have all of your items now. So you should do what  _ I  _ say now.”

“Shem-Ha, this is ridiculous.” Saint-Germain said, glancing behind Shem-Ha.

“It may be, but it’s a revenge worth taking. Now. You will listen to what I say or-”

**Shem-Ha Mephorash was blown up by Creeper**

Saint-Germain picked up all the items as Shem-Ha respawned.

“So… I suppose the tables have turned.” Saint-Germain said with a smile.

**Shem-Ha Mephorash left the game**

“Wait, are you done?” Saint-Germain said, looking up from her monitor.

Shem-Ha held up her hand, and created a ball of energy.

“Shem-Ha WAIT-”

She fired a blast that obliterated Saint-Germain’s computer.

“We may be at a stalemate in this mindscape, but I  _ will _ make you feel pain!”

Gritting her teeth, Saint-Germain quickly formed her Faust Robe. “I suppose fighting a God must be an honor.”

“Return my items, or face DEATH!”

* * *

Hibiki snorted and woke up from her couch nap with Miku. She felt a bit of a headache coming on. Glancing at Miku leaning against her, she saw that there was a small expression of discomfort on her sleeping face. But being half asleep, she shrugged and let the land of sleep take her again.


	3. Street Fighter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “LET'S GOOOO!!!”  
> \- Maximilian Dood

After the chaos from playing Minecraft, the two had calmed down from the little… conflict that they had. Thanks to the fact that there was no real consequence for the battles they had within the mindscape, their fight meant nothing. There was one simple solution; and that was to settle it with a video game.

“And what did you have in mind?” Shem-Ha asked.

“Well, I did some more searching, and found a competitive game that is only on skill.” Saint-Germain said.

Waving her hand, a huge machine landed on the ground (or air?) with a thump. It had cartoon drawings all over it.

“What is this?” Shem-Ha asked, looking at the screen, and then the surface that had buttons and control sticks.

“I believe it’s called an “arcade machine,” if I’m not mistaken.” Saint-Germain said. “Despite being relatively old fashioned, they’ve lasted well into recent times, with several retro games being played even today.”

“I see… and what’s this one called?” Shem-Ha asked, pressing a few buttons.

“This is “Street Fighter II.”” Saint-Germain said. “It’s supposedly one of the most well known fighting games, and still has quite a large following even today.”

“A fighting game?” Shem-Ha repeated.

“Yes. From what I researched, fighting games are exactly what they sound like; each player picks a character, and the two fight one another. There are button and joystick inputs that you can use to perform special moves as well.” Saint-Germain explained.

“Sounds simple enough.” Shem-Ha said. “Then I suppose we should begin.”

The two took their places at the arcade machine, as the character select appeared.

“Hmm… I think I’ll try using the default character, Ryu.” Saint-Germain said, picking the iconic wandering World Warrior, though she had a small smile on her face.

“This M. Bison figure seems quite powerful.” Shem-Ha said, picking the man dressed in red.

**(NOTE: For the sake of familiarity, I will be using the English translation names for the Street Fighter characters; M. Bison instead of Vega, Balrog instead of M. Bison, Vega instead of Balrog, and Akuma instead of Gouki.)**

The round began, and Shem-Ha just started pressing buttons. Saint-Germain kept a good distance, occasionally launching a Hadouken at M. Bison. Every time Shem-Ha tried to move in, Saint-Germain had Ryu do a low sweep that knocked M. Bison back.

“Playing like a coward I see!” Shem-Ha growled.

“It’s called playing smart.” Saint-Germain said.

In a last effort move, Shem-Ha rushed M. Bison at Ryu, but that proved to be a mistake, as M. Bison was kicked in the face and defeated.

“So, I take the first round.” Saint-Germain said.

Shem-Ha said nothing as the screen appeared again.

“I have a tip.” Saint-Germain said. “Try staying calm. That way, you’ll be able to perform much better-”

“ARRRRRRRRRRGHH!!”

Shem-Ha was slamming on all the buttons and moving the joystick in every direction. Saint-Germain just moved backwards to block the onslaught of button mashing.

“...you’re not going to win like this.” Saint-Germain said. “Observe.”

Saint-Germain did a Hadouken to knock M. Bison into a stunned position, following up with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to deliver a devastating blow. M. Bison was stunned and dizzy, so she moved up and had Ryu throw them onto the ground.

“And for the finishing touch…”

She flicked the joystick in a “z” motion, before pressing the punch button to unleash a...

“SHORYUKEN!”

The famous uppercut slammed into M. Bison’s face, defeating him and winning Saint-Germain the match.

“Like I said, you need to stay calm.” Saint-Germain said.

“...did you practice?” Shem-Ha asked, raising a brow in suspicion.

“I read up on a few things, but I did not practice.” Saint-Germain said, holding up a hand while putting another on her chest. “You have my word.”

“Hmph… perhaps I need to choose a different character.” Shem-Ha said, as the character select screen reappeared.

“It’s about skill, Shem-Ha.” Saint-Germain said. “Not the character-”

“Silence.” Shem-Ha said, bitterness in her voice. Saint-Germain rolled her eyes, but respected the request.

Shem-Ha pondered on who she should select to face Saint-Germain. She hovered over Ryu for a few seconds, before deciding that a mirror match wouldn’t help her at all. She hovered over T.Hawk, seeing how bulky he was, but thought that he might be too slow to face Ryu. Then she went over to Guile, and almost picked him, before deciding against it. Something told her not to. She went over to Cammy, and considered it, but hesitated, moving back to Ryu once more.

“Rrgh…”

“Having trouble deciding?” Saint-Germain asked.

“What made it that obvious?” Shem-Ha snarked.

“Well, the fact that you’ve moved your cursor across the character select for quite a while-”

Shem-Ha angrily hit several buttons and was about to throttle Saint-Germain, but then they heard a character select sound. They looked at the screen and saw that Shem-Ha had picked a character, but the face was shrouded in shadow.

“Huh? What did you do?” Saint-Germain asked.

“I know about this game as much as you do.” Shem-Ha said, as the screen lit up.

Shem-Ha was controlling a man that was dressed in a dark blue karate gi (like Ryu), except he wore sandals, had a bead necklace, and a darker complexion. Complete with the flaming red hair and glowing red eyes, it was almost as if she had picked a demon.

“And yet he seems similar to the men of the Kazanari clan…” Shem-Ha noted.

She pressed a few buttons and landed a few hits on Saint-Germain’s Ryu, but to both of their shock, the health bar had been depleted over half in an instant.

“Oh ho ho, I am  _ enjoying _ this!” Shem-Ha said with a grin on her face as she kept up with the offense. Saint-Germain never stood a chance, as the demonic fighter (who didn’t even have a name under the health bar) pummeled Ryu into submission, giving her the win for this round.

“...it seems I let my guard down.” Saint-Germain said.

“Hah!” Shem-Ha smirked. “You have no hope! Bwahaha!”

“I won’t do that again.” Saint-Germain said, determination rising.

The second round started, and Shem-Ha pressed on the offense once again. But this time, Saint-Germain was prepared. She carefully blocked and countered, reading Shem-Ha’s attack patterns quite easily, and attacking when needed. The rapid button mashing from Shem-Ha end made things very difficult, but with a little luck...

Ryu threw the demonic fighter onto the ground, winning the round. Saint-Germain took a deep breath, as Ryu’s HP had been a small sliver away from depletion.

“So you got lucky this time.” Shem-Ha said. “But in the final round, I will show you the meaning of pain!”

“I didn’t want to have to do this, Shem-Ha.” Saint-Germain said, a regretful look on her face. “But you’ve left me no choice.”

“What?” Shem-Ha said, distracted as Ryu moved back into a corner.

“I will use my ultimate technique against you.” She said, with seriousness in her voice.

“What ultimate technique can you even come up with-”

“HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN! HADOUKEN!”

Shem-Ha just stared at the screen as her fighter fell to the ground, taken out by a spammed wave of Hadoukens. Saint-Germain had just pulled a juvenile tactic against her… and won.

“I suppose I win again.” Saint-Germain said, though she admittedly didn’t feel too good about the cheap tactic she used. “Do you want to go for another-?”

“GRAAAAAAARGH!”

Shem-Ha grabbed the arcade machine and raised it over her head.

“What are you doing?” Saint-Germain asked.

“I’m going to smash this over your skull.” Shem-Ha said, fury in her voice.

“H-Hold on! Let’s not do anything drastic and childish!” Saint-Germain said, with a bit of panic in her voice. “Put it down!”

“I’ll put it down on your head! Get back here, foolish human!” Shem-Ha yelled, chasing after Saint-Germain through the void, all while carrying the arcade machine. “I shall show you just what happens when you make a mockery of a goddess!”

* * *

Miku watched as Hibiki trained, punching the sandbag with force. She was focusing a bit more on jumping uppercuts and flying hurricane kicks today.

“Hey, Commander?” Hibiki asked over at Genjuro who was watching as well. “Do you think I can perform a Hadouken?”

“Why are you suddenly asking?” Genjuro responded.

“Well, I was just wondering, since with all the stuff we can do with our Symphogear…”

“Hmm… I’ve trained for many years, Hibiki-kun.” Genjuro said, arms crossed. “But I have yet to harness my ki and weaponise it.”

“Well, maybe I can if I try hard enough!” Hibiki said, before getting in the position and performing the motions. “Hadouken! Hadouken!”

Obviously, nothing was happening, but Hibiki kept on trying. 

As she watched, Miku thought that even if an arcade machine was dropped on Hibiki’s head, she wouldn’t realize that she wasn’t capable of doing Hadoukens.

“...wait, why am I thinking of an arcade machine of all things?” She said to herself.


End file.
